


Cinema

by XiaoHuo



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint and Natasha are little shits, Clint and Natasha love torturing people, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoHuo/pseuds/XiaoHuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot that explains why Natasha and Clint should never have too much free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

"We haven't done anything together in a long time," says Natasha in an accusing tone.

"You mean, since yesterday," asks Clint, "What do you want to do?"

"Movies," she says.

"What do you wanna see?"

"A blockbuster."

"Oh no," says Clint "then you'll just complain every time the American flag is on the screen, so basically the whole time."

"No I wont. Pioneer* promise!"

That evening when they are ready to leave the apartment, Natasha takes the garbage bag from the can.

"What're you doin'?" asks Clint "you normally never do that."

"Yes I do."

10 minutes later the boy in the cinema ticket booth hands them their tickets, as well as a bunch of flyers, coupons, program information and advertisements for restaurants in the area. Natasha takes the pile. "Oh, thank you very much she says. "I also brought you some of our trash." And she pushes the garbage back as far through the little opening of the ticket booth's glass as possible.

"You didn't really want to go see a movie," says Clint "You just thought of saying that and wanted to- "

"So what" Natasha interrupts Clint. "Let's go home. The movie is probably shit and most likely they show the American flag in every second scene."

**Author's Note:**

> *the pioneers were Lenin's scouts movement (I know Natasha never did any of these wholesome communistic childhood activities, but I like to imagine that she acts more non-american than she really is, just to annoy Barton)


End file.
